


all i wanted was to be close to you (but maybe not so literally)

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: Ryan and Shane found themselves in a predicament.—“No, no, keep- keep [your hands] there, you just, startled me. I couldn’t see you coming.”“Well, Ryan, do youwannasee me coming?”





	all i wanted was to be close to you (but maybe not so literally)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, listen. Listen,,,
> 
> i wrote this in like, less than an hour, if that tells you anything about the quality of this?????
> 
> n i’m going to preface this work by saying: i am Not A Writer!!! so, apologies for any grammar mistakes!!
> 
> (i wonder how many works i can preface by saying “i’m not a writer” until it becomes untrue? it’s probably already false tbh. i’m not an Experienced writer. does that work????)

Ryan and Shane found themselves in a predicament.

Their camera crew had already left for the night, and Shane had thought that investigating an impossibly small closet was a great idea at the time. Then he shut the door- smart move, Madej- and tried to open it again, and-

“Fuck. Ryan, we’re stuck.”

“What?”

“I said-“

“No, I heard you, you asshole. Just- fuck, let me try.”

Ryan shuffled them around so that he was able to grab the handle, ending up with his back almost flush against Shane’s chest.

Ryan jiggled the handle, to no avail.

“Fuuuck. We’re stuck.”

“Yes- I literally just said that, Ryan.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

Ryan shifted, as if by moving around he could somehow make the closet larger, his back still to Shane and his forearms rested against the door. And-

“Shane. Shane, what is that?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. Be more specific, Ryan.”

“ _That_.”

And Ryan snaked his hand behind him and groped around.

Shane’s breath hitched.

There was a heavy pause, and neither moved.

“...That’s my dick, Ryan.”

“Wow, thanks, I definitely didn’t already realize that.”

“Well, hey, you _did_ ask!”

“I- that was before I-“

“Before you grabbed it.”

“Well- yeah.”

And Ryan’s hand was still- uh. He quickly moved it back in front of him, resting his weight on the door.

“Shane, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“...Do you have a boner right now?”

“Do _you_?”

Both men were very grateful for the lack of light at that moment, as both were blushing very, very brightly.

“Well- I mean- I-“ Ryan fumbled.

And Shane’s hands snaked around Ryan’s waist.

“Oh, _shit_!”

“Sorry- I’ll stop, dude-“

Shane started to pull his hands away.

“No, no, keep- keep them there, you just, startled me. I couldn’t see you coming.”

“Well, Ryan, do you _wanna_ see me coming?”

Ryan laughed at that.

“Was that a- was that flirting, Madej?”

“I don’t know, do you want it to be?”

“I…”

Ryan paused. Their close proximity felt like it was burning him alive.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“Oh.”

“I- is that not-“

“No, no, that’s fine. Can I…”

One of the hands wrapped around Ryan’s waist moved lower, before palming at Ryan’s dick through his jeans.

“Oh, _yes_ , okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Before he could hesitate, Ryan ground backwards to where he guessed Shane’s crotch was.

If Shane’s gasp was anything to go by, Ryan hit his target dead on the mark.

“Fuck, Ryan.”

“Shane- Shane, fucking, touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you.”

“Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.”

“As you wish.”

Shane fumbled with Ryan’s button and zipper and snuck his hand down, now full-on holding his cock.

Shane surprised both himself and Ryan by rutting up against his best friend’s ass with his own clothed cock, while stroking up on Ryan’s. Ryan whined at this.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Shane.”

“That feel good?”

“Yes, it felt good, now hurry up and do it again.”

“Bossy.”

Shane complied, though, now grinding on Ryan’s ass in earnest, face burying in his shorter friend’s neck. Warmth pooled below Ryan’s stomach.

“Oh, shit, stop, Shane.”

“You good?”

“Yes- fuck, just, hold on.”

Ryan batted Shane’s hands away and turned so that his back was against the door and he we was facing Shane. Their chests were almost touching, and their dicks _definitely_ touching.

Ryan reached out his hand blindly and brushed Shane’s chin, and then, trying to figure out where the fuck he was in relationship to him, moved his thumb against Shane’s lips.

Ryan abruptly pulled Shane down by the back of the neck, and kissed him.

Shane kissed back after adjusting a bit, and it was hard and awkward and perfect. He laughed against Ryan’s mouth.

“You almost just bit my nose, Ry.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

“Make me.”

Then they were _actually_ making out, and Ryan’s arms were around Shane’s neck, and one of Shane’s hands reacquainted itself with Ryan’s waist while the other fumbled with his own jeans.

“Shane-“

Before Ryan could say jack shit, Shane’s large hand found its way around both their dicks.

They both groaned.

“Fuck, Shane, _please_.”

“ _God_ , Ryan.”

And Shane was pumping both of their cocks, and, holy shit, did it feel good.

Their lips met again and neither of them were going to last long at all, if the precum leaking onto Shane’s hand was anything to go by.

“Fuck- Shane.”

The hand that was on Ryan’s waist moved to the door, half pinning him there and slightly changing the angle he was stroking them at. “C’mon, Ry.”

Then they were both lost, come spurting onto their torsos. Their shirts were _fucked_ , but, hey, sometimes sacrifices had to be made. It was for the greater good.

They both panted, trying to collect themselves.

“Ryan-“ Shane started, before a loud crack happened and then he was _falling on top of Ryan_ and the _door_ was falling and _oops_.

“Ow! Fuck!” Ryan said, before starting to laugh.

Shane couldn’t help it- Ryan’s wheeze was infectious. Here they were, two assholes, laughing their asses off in the middle of an old-ass haunted house, a broken door underneath them and their dicks still out.

“...You know,” Ryan started, as their laughter died down, “it occurs to me we could have called someone. You know, with our phones. Instead of breaking an antique door.”

“Breaking an antique door while having sex, you mean.”

“That was _not_ sex, Shane.”

“What would you call it, then?”

“...Foreplay.”

Shane laughed at that. “As if you could last another round.”

“Wanna find out, Madej?”

“Take me out to dinner first, Bergara, please. Let’s not be animals here.”

“Uh…”

“...I was just joking. Mostly joking.”

“No- I-“

“What is it? We’ve- we’ve crossed a lot of lines just now. You can tell me anything.”

“Well- okay, first of all, get off of me. This is starting to hurt.”

Shane complied, rolling over onto his side, still on the floor, looking at Ryan and smiling goofily.

“I… wasn’t… uh…”

“Ryan. Spit it out. It’s fine, I won’t judge you, promise. Okay?”

“Fine, okay.” Ryan took a breath. “I actually really like you a _lot_ , I have for a while now, and I really, really would like to go on a date with you- not joking- but if you wanna just be friends that’s okay and we can agree to pretend none of this ever happened-“

Shane, Shane fucking Madej, shut him right up with a soft (albeit a bit awkward) kiss on the lips.

“You’re a dumbass.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“You’re _my_ dumbass now, though. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, you fucking nerd.”

Ryan felt his heart flutter, and he grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Besides, I guess I owe you for getting us trapped in a closet. Now let’s get off the fucking floor, I’m starting to be in pain,” Shane sat up. “...Oh, fuck, I think our cameras were still rolling.”

Ryan wheezed. “Fuck. Of course they were, fucking, perfect.”

And Ryan crawled on top of his best friend’s lap and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i’m gay, bye


End file.
